Leavin
by KMLMCGLYNN
Summary: Bella moves away from forks with her family for saftey issues, but when she is forced to return to Forks during her senior year what will happen? join the gang for laughter, love and a fight to save others.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

DISCLAMIER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR JESSE MCARTNEY

I looked them right in the eyes and asked myself who really am I staring at my parents or cowards, people who stay and deal with their problems or people who run away from them. I thought back to what they told me and decided they are cowards, people I thought I knew but I know I don't. That is why I`m in the airport at 6 am getting ready to leave my friends, family and home all because of a stupid mistake my dad made on a job. That is why I'm leaving Forks, Washington and moving to Phoenix, Arizona and my best friend Alice Cullen is standing by my side promising to stay in touch and tell no one especially Edward where I moved to. We didn't really have a perfect time before this. I'm not going to go into my life story ill just start with what happened between me and Edward...

FLASHBACK...

"BELLAAA!"

I heard Alice shout my name.

"Yes Alice what is it now, did someone tell you about the sale in Port Angeles?"

She looked confused and angry then excited. But as soon as she got over that she was back to downright pissed off.

"THERE`S A SALE! But that is not what I wanted to tell you, come with me."

She was pulling me down the hall way and past a certain set of lockers. Well we walked past I saw my arch nemesis Tanya Denali making out with a boy who had bronze hair. There was only one boy in the whole school who had that color hair. My other best friend. Edward Cullen. Everyone in the whole school knew I liked Edward, Alice was the only one who knew I loved him. You see Edward didn't know I liked him. He was the school player and I was his best friend the geek with the frizzy hair and glasses. He went from girl to girl and so did his girlfriend Tanya. But they had broken up and I thought I had a chance with him but I know I don't now so I ran off crying in the other direction.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Alice sat down next to me.

"Ya, I'm sorry to. Why did you drag me that way?"

"I didn't know he was there. When I came to get you I came to tell you I saw jasper and Emmett rigging your locker but when I went to get you he wasn't there."

"Thanks Alice for telling me that but I need to talk to Edward."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Ya."

And with that I was off. I saw Edward leaning up against his locker talking Mike Newton. I said a quick high to mike and pulled Edward away and towards his car. Only to see Tanya leaning up against it.

"Edward I really need to talk to you privately do you think you could have her get a ride with someone else please?" I asked him in a whisper. He nodded his head. He walked up to her and started talking she stomped her foot and looked at me with a glare before stomping off.

"Thanks now can we go because I really need to talk to you."

We walked to his car and hopped in.

"What about Bells?" He asked

"It's really important so can we talk about it at my house."

"Sure."

Then we drove off towards my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Jesse McCartney

Previously on Leavin:

_"Thanks now can we go because I really need to talk to you."_

_We walked to his car and hopped in._

_"What about Bells?" He asked_

_"It's really important so can we talk about it at my house."_

_"Sure."_

_Then we drove off towards my fate._

BPOV

As we pulled up to my house I looked up at Edward. He was staring at me with a curious expression on his face. I opened my mouth and started to talk,

"Edward, I`m sorry but we can't be friends anymore."

Those were the hardest words I have ever said in my life but it was for Edwards's safety.

"Bells please don't do this. You're my best friend, please."

"Edward this is hurting me more than it's hurting you."

"Then why are you doing this."

"Edward it's for your own safety, please it would be better if you just knew you won't ever be seeing me again."

"Bells, please..."

I looked at Edward and he had this broken expression on his face. He looked like he was about to cry.

You see Edward has had a hard past, when he was three years old his parents divorced and his mom Elizabeth got Edward and Alice. His dad Edward senior was devastated and went on to become an alcoholic. One night Edward senior walked it their apartment drunk as ever and Elizabeth threatened to call the cops, Edward at this time was 5 along with Alice. Edward senior was pissed at Elizabeth and hit with a force so strong it knocked her into the TV. At this time I was also 5 and I didn't know Edward or Alice. But after Edward senior knocked Elizabeth into the TV. He pushed her out the window and since it was two stories high she died instantly.

You see my dad Charlie is a cop, the chief of Forks to be exact. So he was one of the first ones on the scene. My dad was the one who found Edward and Alice hiding in their rooms. When he went back to the station he immediately told the courts and they called the guardians for Edward and Alice if anything were to happen to their parents, Carlisle and Esme. But Carlisle and Esme lived in Chicago and could not arrive for another week seeing as they had to buy a house and Carlisle had to apply to Forks hospital. So the court appointed my dad temporary guardian ship until Carlisle and Esme could arrive. This is how I met Edward and Alice.

So you see why Edward doesn't want me to leave. I have been there for him since that day and even if Alice is also my best friend, I`m closer to Edward.

"I`m so sorry Edward, but it's for the best so please just go."

I whispered to him in a broken voice. As I stepped out of the car I looked back at him and said,

"You will always be my best friend. That will never change."

Then I turned and walked towards my house without a second glance.

EPOV

As Bella walked towards her house I thought of the words she said to me,

"_Edward, I`m sorry but we can't be friends anymore_."

Why would she say that? Then I thought of her other words

"_Edward it's for your own safety, please it would be better if you just knew you won't ever be seeing me again."_

What is it about those words that send a chill down my spine? I mean they are just words but I had to know the hidden meaning behind them. The one person who would know is Alice. I have to ask her.

I drove down the highway towards my house thinking over the words Bella said to me. The screeching of tires and someone's scream interrupted my thoughts. As I looked up I saw an unlicensed truck come barrelling towards my car and the last thought before the truck hit my car was Bella and how much I will miss her.

**Cliff-hanger **

**Sorry but I had to put it in, I just started writing and couldn't stop. So can anyone guess who tried to kill Edward, oops I wasn't supposed to put that but it will leave you wondering so please don't hate me. I am going to start updating every Friday or Saturday until school starts. But when school starts I will be updating every Saturday or Sunday so yeah.**

**Happiernow is out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Jesse McCartney

Bella POV

I received a frantic call from Alice.

"Alice, calm down, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Edward, car crash, hospital, hurry." She said in between breaths.

I ran out to my truck and quickly hopped in. I drove to the only hospital in Forks and saw Alice sitting in the waiting area with Esme, Emmett, and Jasper. Esme and Carlisle adopted Emmett a few years after they started taking care of Alice and Edward. Jasper was their best friend and Alice's boyfriend.

I ran over to them and Alice rushed over and hugged me.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, they haven't told us anything."

I nodded my head.

Carlisle walked over to us and looked at Esme, "He's fine. He has a minor concussion, a bruised rib and a broken leg."

"What happened to the guy in the other car?" I asked.

Carlisle looked over at me, "He drove off."

"So it was a hit and run?" I asked.

"It looks like it."

I shuddered, I knew who it was, and it gave me an even bigger reason to leave.

The doctor came out, "He's awake." He told us.

Everyone jumped up and headed to the room, except me. Alice turned back.

"Are you going in to see him?"

I hugged myself, "No, it will be even harder to leave tomorrow."

Alice nodded, "Ok, I will meet you tomorrow morning at the airport ok?"

I nodded and then headed out of the hospital.

I stood in the airport looking at my parents. They had solemn looks on their faces. As they should. If my dad had never gotten mixed up in this, we would not be leaving and Edward would not be in the hospital.

"Bella, I'm going to miss you so much!" Alice said hugging me.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said hugging her back.

"Promise to stay in touch?"

I nodded.

"_Flight to Phoenix, Arizona boarding now." _

The lady said. Alice gave me one more hug and me and my parents walked onto the plane.

I sat in my seat and stared out the window. The plane took off and my mom tapped me on the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Bella." She said.

I looked away from her before she could see the tears in my eyes.

It's for the best. I kept telling myself. For the best.

We arrived in Arizona at around 10 am. Once me and my parents had collected the small luggage we had brought with us we walked out to find the car that was supposed to be taking us to our new life.

Maybe I should tell you what happened.

When I was a baby my parents were very poor. My dad was just starting as a police officer so he wasn't getting a big check. My dad borrowed money from someone, who he won't tell me. One week ago the guy came to collect the money my dad owed and he didn't have it. The man told my dad that if he didn't have it together by the end of the month he would pay in some way. My parents decided to let the people higher up deal with it, so they called the FBI, and we were transferred into the witness protection program.

We arrived at the headquarters and a man took us down the hall to a private room. My parents sat down next to each other, I sat on the opposite side of the room. Then another man entered.

"Hello, my name is detective Mantonie. I was the detective assigned to your case. I will be the one who you call when you're in danger. I also have your new identities."

He walked over to my parents and handed them a folder.

"Your new identities are Mr. and Mrs. Delarosa." He looked at my mom, "Your name is Annabel Delarosa, you are a homemaker, your hobbies involve craft making, knitting and cooking."

"I can't cook, or knit or make crafts." My mom said.

"Well learn."

The man was cold, it made me miss Forks even more.

He turned to my dad, "You are now Jonathan Delarosa. You own a small business from home. Your hobbies are playing football, going out drinking with the guys, and you love reading magazines about sports." My dad nodded. I knew he wouldn't complain because he wanted us to be safe.

The man finally turned to me, "You are Marie Delarosa. You're a student at Saint Marks High School. It is a private school. You will be given your outfit for the school when you leave. Your hobbies are playing badminton, you are a figure skater and you play crochet."

"I'm sorry, did you just say I had to play sports?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Did you look at my medical history? Sports and I do not get along."

"You are going to be provided personal trainers for your sports. Remember you all have to act rich. Now you have five minutes to go through all your belongings and take out what is most precious to you. Then we will have to confiscate the rest of your belongings. You will then head downstairs where they will change how you look. You will all receive new clothes, you will be given money to buy things, and you will have to buy more clothes depending on how long you stay here."

"And how long are we expected to stay here?" I asked.

"Possibly one year or two."

"But I will be finished high school by then."

The man shrugged, "Not my problem." Then he left.

Someone brought in our belongings and I quickly took out my worn copy of Wuthering heights and my scrapbook, and photo album. After five minutes someone came down and took us to the place we were supposed to get a makeover.

"Oh no, this look won't do." The lady who was working on me said.

She pulled out a pair of scissors and cut my hair until it was shoulder length. She straightened it and put it up in a half-up ponytail. She put contacts in my eyes. She added a light dusting of makeup and then I was sent to get my clothes.

The lady who was working on my clothes tisked at my ratty sweater, worn sneakers and holey jeans.

She changed me into a blue blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans. She gave me black ballet flats to wear and a gold purse.

I looked in the mirror, the girl I saw there I didn't recognize.

My parents looked different too. My dad no longer had his moustache and his hair was dyed gray. He was also wearing a business suit. My mom's hair was dyed beach blonde and put in a perm, she had coloured contacts in and her eyes were now gray instead of blue, she was wearing a pencil skirt and a white blouse.

We were finally ready to start out new life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Jesse McCartney

EPOV

It has been three months since Bella had dropped off the face of the earth. I had finally healed from the accident and when I got back to school I broke up with Tanya. She said that she wished Bella was the one in the car accident not me. I snapped. I yelled at her in the middle of the halls and we broke up. That was last month.

I was missing Bella so much. She was the only person who actually understood me. She dealt with the anger I had easily. She was perfect. When she left I realized that all along I had loved her, but I was an idiot.

I walked into the cafeteria, well more like hobbled, because of the crutches. I went over to my regular seat, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and his new girlfriend Rosalie. She had moved her about two weeks after Bella left. I sighed and sat down next to Alice.

"What's wrong little brother?" she asked.

"You were born two minutes before me."

"That still makes me two minutes older."

I glared at her.

"So I asked, what's wrong."

"Just thinking about Bella."

"Seriously? That girl hasn't called you in three months, and not once called Alice to see if you were ok after the accident." Rosalie said.

"Shut up Rosalie! You don't understand!"

"Obviously! You're pining after a girl who is never coming back. Tanya still likes you, and from what I've heard, Bella wasn't all that nice. I mean you spent more time with her than your girlfriend."

"I said shut up!" I pounded my fist on the table and Emmett looked at me.

"Rose, don't." Emmett said.

"He needs to know the truth, she is never coming back."

"Rose, stop! Edward and Bella have been friends since they were five years old! Bella had to leave! She had a reason! And Tanya has never told the truth! She was just jealous Edward never loved her like he loves Bella! Now excuse me!" After Alice had finished her mini rant she got up and left the table. Jasper quickly followed.

Rosalie huffed and got up heading in the opposite direction. Emmett gave me a look of sympathy before following Rosalie out. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, eating lunch by myself yet again.

BPOV

I walked down the halls of Saint Marks. I had been here three months now and no one has talked to me yet. Except one boy, James Hunter. He would not leave me alone. I actually had a date with him tonight, he kept asking me out and finally I said yes just to get him off my back.

I still thought of Alice and Edward every day. The FBI said they had caught one of the guys trying to kill my dad when they tried breaking into our old house a week ago. That man was leading them to the next culprit.

Hopefully we will be home next month.

I walked into my living room after a hard day at school.

"Hey mom!" I called out.

"Hi sweetie!" she called back.

"I have a date tonight, will be home a little late." I said while walking up the stairs to my room.

"Hey dad." I said poking my head into his office.

"Hey honey."

I proceeded into my room to get ready for the date.

James pulled up in front of my house. The date lasted only an hour. It was so boring, but he was suitable if I wanted a boyfriend.

"I had fun." I said.

"Me too." He said, he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss and I blushed. I hopped out of the car and ran into my house.

I always thought that your first kiss was supposed to be spectacular and that was anything from it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Jesse McCartney

BPOV

James held my hand as we walked down the halls of Saint Marks. A group of girls walked past us and started to giggle. James winked at them and I rolled my eyes. He saw this and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You know I'm all about you babe." He kissed my cheek and I sighed.

"I know." I had learned it was better to agree with him then to fight.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked.

It was Friday, and every Friday we went on a date.

"I can't do anything tonight actually. My grandparents are coming for a visit, so I have to be at home." I said.

"Oh, ok. Then just call me tomorrow?" He asked.

I nodded my head and he ran to catch up with a group of guys heading towards the parking lot. I headed towards my beaten down truck and hopped in.

The threat had finally been terminated and we had been allowed to return home. But my parents wanted to stay, just because moving would be too much of a hassle.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hi honey." My mom said.

"Hey."

"So where is James taking you tonight?"

"Nowhere."

"But isn't it your date night?"

"Yeah, but I didn't feel in the mood to go out so I told him grandma and grandpa were visiting."

"Well why didn't you tell him you didn't want to go out?"

"Cause he would want a reason and I don't have one. I'm just not in the mood."

"Ok, well your dad and I are still going out."

I nodded my head and my mom left the room.

An hour later I was sitting in my room reading a book and listening to music. Today was the last day of school of my junior year so I didn't have any homework. The phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, is there a Charlie Swan available."

"He's out at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Is there any other immediate family around?"

"I'm his daughter."

"Oh well, last night there was a break in at the residence of Mr. And Mrs. Swan."

"Yes, my grandparents."

"The man had a weapon and killed Mr. and Mrs. Swan. I am so sorry for your loss. Please have your parents contact me at this number." She rattled off a number and I hung up after writing it down.

I felt numb. My grandparents had always been there for me. Whenever I fought with Charlie or Renée I would go to their house. I slid down the wall next to the phone and started to cry.

NoOne'sPOV

The man stood outside watching the girl inside her house cry. She was beautiful to him, he had finally had her, but he knew this phone call would mean she was leaving. He took a step closer towards the house but saw a car drive up the road towards the house. He jumped behind a set of bushes and waited until he heard the front door open and shut before leaving to go home.

Charlie'sPOV

I walked into the house with Renée.

"Bella?" Renée asked.

"In here." Came her shaky reply from the kitchen.

We both ran into the kitchen and saw Bella's face tear stricken.

Renée ran over to her and asked what was wrong. My heart stopped when she told us about the phone call. I knew then, we had to move back to Forks.


End file.
